


An Addition to the Program

by mandykaysfic



Series: Holosex [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Holodeck Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Doctor makes an addition to the EMH2’s program</p>
<p>(episode 'Message in a Bottle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition to the Program

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this little piece of dialogue in the episode ‘Message in a Bottle’
> 
> EMH: I'm as close to a sentient life-form as any hologram could hope to be. I socialize with the crew, fraternize with aliens. I've even had sexual relations.  
> EMH2: Sex! How's that possible? We're not equipped.  
> EMH: Let's just say I made an addition to my program.

“You said you would download those subroutines into my database before you left. You have only forty minutes remaining until the transfer.” The Prometheus’ Emergency Medical Hologram’s tone was urgent.

Voyager’s EMH smirked. “Ah, yes. My opera program.”

“No, no! Not that one.”

“Just relax. That was a little joke. I had to leave that one behind to fit into the data stream.”

“Your attempts at humor are not very funny. The subroutines, please,” begged the EMH2 as he made an effort to suppress the petulance that had yet to be removed from his own program.

“Of course.” The Doctor issued a series of orders to the computer and then inserted his mobile emitter into a data port. “This will take a few minutes. Mr. Paris was kind enough to provide me with a variety of subroutines to cover all contingencies.”

“All contingencies?”

“Perhaps not all, but certainly those within his experience, and I’ve made a few additions of my own, based upon my research into inter-species mating rituals.” His smugness dissipated as he moved into lecture mode. “Mr. Paris dealt with humanoid heterosexual and male homosexual intercourse in minute detail, including foreplay as well as the actual sexual act in all of its permutations. He was particularly adamant that I be able to experience the fullest sensation possible in all phases up to and including orgasm and post-coital ennui. He generously provided my matrix with programmable erogenous zones that may be varied with each encounter should I desire. He also added some other personality subroutines to enable me to enjoy the experience from either a dominant or submissive perspective, and I have the option to add one or more sexual ‘kinks’ to my matrix.”

“That seems very thorough. What additions would you need to make to that?”

“Consider this; as holograms, we do not have to retain a male humanoid appearance, so I added a variety of female homosexual responses, and a number dealing with alien physiology, such as multiple penetrative organs, tentacles, leukoid exchange – ah, the program has finished - you may check your own medical database for further examples.”

“And you’ve tried all of these?” The EMH2 was skeptical.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable, but he did not want to lie to a fellow medical hologram, even one as annoying as this. “No. Most of my actual experience is with female humanoids,” and he paused, remembering Danara Pel and a truism of Tom Paris’ - he had never forgotten the first woman he truly cared about, “and a few males, but I am not dependent on flesh and blood companions. I am intimately acquainted with all of the more superior holocharacters stored in Voyager’s computer. Michael Sullivan from Fairhaven, Ricky from Sandrine’s, Sandrine herself, the gigolo, who understands only to well what it is to lack a name, Dr Chaotica – ah, that is an experience. Interestingly, all of those are Tom Paris holocharacters. And then there is Lord Burleigh, but we won’t go into him now.” The Doctor decided discretion was the better part of valor when it came to Captain Janeway’s holocharacter. “You will have plenty of opportunity to investigate your crew’s holoprograms as time goes by.” He reattached his mobile emitter.

“I…I…” The EMH2 hoped the stutter would vanish when his program was refined.

“I’ve encrypted the subroutines so only you will be able to access them unless you choose to do otherwise.”

“Thank you. Could you help me test one of the programs before you leave?” The request came out in a rush and the EMH2 looked hopefully at the Doctor.

The Doctor examined his colleague’s face for several seconds as he ran through his subroutines: humanoid, male, virgin, standard encounter, adding each selection to the final program. He smiled. “Would you like me to take care of you?” The pompous manner so familiar to the crew of Voyager was nowhere in sight.

The EMH2 nodded. “Here?”

“It will have to be here. Unfortunately, we have no excuse to utilize your holodeck. I have an idea.” The Doctor instructed the computer to seal Sickbay for a level four pathogen sweep following the Romulan presence on board. This automatically rendered Sickbay inaccessible to all crew. He advised the captain of the Prometheus and stated he and the EMH2 would be off-line during the procedure. With some careful reprogramming, the computer would confirm their status as such.

He turned to the EMH2. “We have twenty minutes. I will have to dispense with some of the niceties. You may find the details on ‘undressing your partner’ in the ‘Foreplay’ section. Kissing, however, is important and pleasurable besides, so we will begin with that. Oh, my.”

A murmured instruction had rendered both holograms naked, but while the mark one was an anatomically correct, the mark two was…not. Voyager’s doctor stood, his appearance that of a man somewhat past his middle years, still fit but lacking the sharpness and definition of one half his age. However he had no cause for concern over the appearance of his genitals. A pastiche of the best of the detailed Voyager medical files, he lacked for nothing.

The new subroutines allowed the EMH2 to blush and he did, spectacularly. Beneath his uniform was a featureless torso.

Before he could say anything, the Doctor accessed the Prometheus’ EMH program and made some rapid alterations. The outline of pectoral muscles suited to a swimmer rather than a weightlifter appeared on the EMH2’s torso, along with nipples, suitably programmed for a high level of sensitivity, and a light dusting of tawny hair that pointed toward a brand new navel. The hair continued down, thickening into a curly patch that was just a shade or two darker. A penis and scrotum sprouted from the groin.

The EMH2 looked down and frowned slightly. “Would you…?” and he gestured expressively.

The Doctor’s harrumph was indulgent and the EMH2’s penis lengthened and thickened, while the balls assumed the size of ripe plums.

“Turn please,” ordered the Doctor, and made the gluteals firm enough for his purpose, and just the right size and shape for his hands to cup. He programmed the anus, rectum and prostate and all the surrounding tissues to be anatomically and physiologically correct and fully functional for a humanoid male, but made sure the ring of muscle would loosen quickly and easily. He finished by activating more erogenous zones at the back of the neck, various places along the spine and at the hips, all places he could easily reach.

He then replicated a basic lubricant and some padding for the nearest biobed, which he deactivated. His preparations finished, he turned the EMH2 to face him and proceeded to kiss him.

As the Doctor’s tongue coaxed the EMH2’s mouth open, one hand stoked here and there as the other held the hologram in place.

The EMH2’s new subroutines kicked in and he found his hands rubbing the Doctor’s back, caressing his neck, and stroking over his pate, feeling skin and then hair.

As the EMH2 faltered and flickered every now and then, the Doctor drew back. “Just concentrate on feeling. Don’t stop to analyze what your new body is doing. Let the subroutines do their job. Save everything and examine it after I’m gone.” He pushed the EMH2 back so he leant against the biobed, and began kissing his chest and tweaking the sensitive nipples. At the EMH2’s shudder, he smiled and redoubled his efforts.

“Don’t stop,” begged the EMH2 several minutes later when the Doctor lifted his head.

“Come, up here,” he urged, and helped the EMH2 to sit on the biobed and positioned him so he was leaning back supported on his elbows. He nudged his legs apart and lowered his head to take the mark two’s tumescent penis into his mouth. He used his hands as well, wanting his colleague to experience as much sensation as possible in their limited time.

Tom had eventually convinced the Doctor of the importance of all of the senses in the sexual experience, and now smell and taste, normally minimally or inactive, were almost hypersensitive. Holographic sweat in this type of scenario was always a pleasant musk, and he had the luxury of programming holographic semen to taste any way he chose. He altered Tom’s original parameters until his own exacting standards were satisfied and his noises of satisfaction were not exaggerated when the EMH2 climaxed explosively into his mouth.

The EMH2 collapsed back onto the biobed and the Doctor kissed his way back up the satiated body. “We’re not finished yet. Turn over.” He continued talking as he helped the EMH2 roll over. “One would usually spend longer in a romantic interlude, but we unfortunately do not have the luxury of time, and I want you to experience as much as possible without resorting to a ‘quickie’. Check the database later,” he added as he saw the EMH2 open his mouth.

This time the Doctor went straight for the preprogrammed erogenous zones and aroused the EMH2 quickly. He retrieved the lubrication from where he’d placed it and efficiently prepared him. He swiped the remnants over his own erection, which was just a little larger and thicker than the one he’d given the mark two and entered him carefully. Intellectually he knew he did not have to worry about tearing or bleeding, but he was trying to make the experience as close to humanoid as possible. He grasped the neat hips he’d programmed and began to move, slowly at first, going through the motions of changing angles until he found the right one that would stimulate the EMH2’s prostate. It was better than cheating and using his program to hit it straight off. And then he followed his own instructions and just let the subroutines flow. The EMH2 came first and the Doctor shortly afterwards.

There were two minutes left for post-coital ennui, which the holograms took advantage of, before recycling the lubricant and padding, and wiping the traces from the replicator. Pristine uniforms once more covered the holographic bodies, although a slight change in the fit of the EMH2’s had to be programmed to accommodate his new anatomy.

“Thank-you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Do you think Voyager will make it back to the Alpha quadrant any time soon?”

“Captain Janeway leaves no stone unturned.”

“We should find a way to keep in touch. We may be able to exchange further subroutines.

“I would like that,” and the EMH knew it was true, even though the EMH2’s manner verged on the impossible more than a little.

The computer indicated the lockdown of Sickbay was over, and several minutes later the captain of the Prometheus confirmed they were ready to send the doctor back via the sensor network with the assurances Voyager was no longer alone.


End file.
